The Truth Lies Beneath
by LadySlythindor
Summary: Hermione gets terribly lost when she takes an incorrect staircase. It's just her luck that Malfoy stumbles after her. Together they uncover the secrets hidden beneath the stone floors of their ancient school and discover the key to the end of the war.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't have a penny to my name so how in Salazar's name could I own Harry Potter? All I own is this pathetic excuse for a plot…

A/n: Toasts Champaign Here's to my first multi chap fic! My you live long, prosper and bask in the light of your many reviews downs imaginary bottle in one gulp Sorry did you want some? Bah too bad! It's my rum. Runs off , "Enjoy the story! I'm heading for the Caribbean! Here they have a pirate there that shares my undying love of strong alcohols!"

I actually have yet to drink rum…can't believe I just admitted that hrummm…

Onward!

The Truth Lies Beneath

By LadySlythindor

Prologue 

The two adolescent's stumbled down the steep, dank passageway, tripping an occasionally staggering over one another. The darkness made the pair even more disoriented, as they attempted to make their way to the end of this tunnel of agony. Narrow walls made movement near impossible and jagged rocks emitting from the ceiling of the tunnel making the pair have to stoop low in order to avoid loosing an eye.

"Ow! Granger! That's my hand your bloody foot is on! It's not a bleeding stepping stone! And your hair is practically suffocating me back here! Bleary hell can't you control that atrocity?!!"

Hermione grunted in response to Malfoy's ceaseless complaints. Obviously he didn't do well in dire situations. Nearly tripping Hermione grasped at the wall desperately for support. Too bad the wall suddenly became Malfoy's rock-hard chest.

Prying her hands from him and holding her steady he gasped, "Dear Lord Granger! Right here? Right now? In the dank putrid passageway? I knew you Griffins were kinky but-," Hermione cut him off.

"Shut up you prick!" Hermione could just hear the smirk in his voice and she couldn't take it for another minuet. "It's so bleary dark in this bleary cavern I can't see a blasted thing in this bl-!" she tripped again. Falling forward, she attempted to catch herself but there was nothing below her!

Hermione screamed. She was free falling downward, what felt like hundreds of feet into a dark cave. She couldn't help but wonder how she got herself into this mess. Suddenly she saw a dim light. She could see the ground rapidly approaching and she prepared herself for landing. She hit the ground with bone-shattering force. Luckily for her, the floor was thickly covered with brown fuzz that smelt putrid. Checking herself for cuts and bruises she heard Malfoy's screams as he swooped and gracelessly landed beside her.

"Have a nice trip?" Hermione joked humorlessly. Draco sneered and dusted himself off. The pair checked themselves for cuts and bruises. They thought they were all clear until Hermione gasped.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed, "I'm bleeding!" Not even flinching Draco continued to study the nails on his stepped on hand.

"Yea," he started, "Chicks tend to do that. But don't worry granger it's perfectly natural"

Hermione blinked, huffed and glared at Malfoy, before angrily smacking him in the head. "Not like that you pounce!" Malfoy rubbed his sore head as he smirked up at Granger, chuckling softly to himself.

Hermione groaned running her hands through her hair. "Look Malfoy this is serious! Theirs Blood and Fuzz all over my—are you paying attention?!"

'_Obviously not.'_ Malfoy was looking behind her his eyes wide and face contorted with unspoken horror. Hermione's brows furrowed curiously as she looked behind her. Hermione's jaw dropped in shock and fear.

Springing to his feet Malfoy grabbed Grangers hand as he bounded for the source of light before the owner of this cave came back. How the hell did he get himself into this mess?!

End of Prologue

A/N:_ "On to Chapter One ye scallywags" Arg!! _

Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!! Thanks!


	2. Part One: The Hallway Chapter 1: Lost

Disclaimer: (Hopefully I'm doing this right. It sucks to be a newbie) Lucky for all you Harry Potter fan's I do not own any characters or name's and such. Actually now that I think about it, I think it's a crying shame that I don't own Draco and Hermione! Think how good the books would be if I did own them. In fact if you want to petition for me to own the characters Draco and Hermione sign here  point's to review button to increase the amount of snogging in broom closets and dark corridors! does little Vote for L dance

Oo …. Oh uh Ahem…  
Any who…

Here's Chapter One. Enjoy!

The Truth Lies Beneath 

By LadySlythindor 

Chapter One:

Lost

The dusty corridor echoed as Hermione Granger's heels rapidly clacked against the stone floor. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she scurried frantically down random passage ways. It was the fifth time she had passed the painting of Friar Lawrence. She groaned. She was completely and utterly lost. Not to mention most defiantly late for her next class  
"Where in the bloody flying hell am I," She exclaimed aloud. Her only response was her voice reverberating off the cold, dry stone walls. Groaning with frustration, Hermione slumped to the ground desperately needing to think.  
Hermione rubbed her temples, trying to remember exactly how she had come to be in these vacant corridors. She recalled taking the correct stairwell down form Gryffindor tower. Then she stopped to talk to Seamus.

Hermione frowned, "More like 'Get chatted up by Seamus'". He had been doing that a lot lately and though she gave devastatingly painfully obvious hints at being uninterested he didn't quite get it.

Hermione pondered that for a moment before it hit her. She had taken the back stairwell into essentially the 'basement' of Hogwarts. She paled considerably and covered her face with her hands. What had she gotten her self into? "This place was out of bounds to any student that didn't want to die a very painful death!" Hermione mentally quoted, "Shit". Sighing and standing she dusted herself off. She had to find a way out.

Eying her surroundings she noticed she was in a spacious corridor with high arched ceilings of stone (of course). From where she sat there were three hallways she could choose to go down each of them equally foreboding. Mounted on the wall there was a still painting of the Greek good Zeus wielding a threatening lighting bolt in is right hand. Though the painting couldn't move it was giving Hermione a great amount of unease with Zeus's piercing grey eyes glared down at her, as if questioning her audacity at her mere presence. Hermione squirmed under his gaze and silently apologized for her impudence and scurried down the closest hallway.

After running a bit she realized he was running from a _painting._ Feeling silly she slowed her pace and scowled. "As scary as they may be, there not going to hurt you," She mentally scolded, "but Snape will though. When he finds out you skipped his class to parade around secret passageways within Hogwarts, you're dead." Hermione sighed as she turned down another hallway. This one was particularly dark. Casting a quick 'lumos', she started down the hallway. The passage thinned as she traveled deeper into darkness. Hermione's curiosity kicked into over dive as she increased her pace. Her school bag slapped against her side at every step she took. The temperature seemed to drop and Hermione could see her breath steam up in front of her.

Hermione gasped. There was a light! It was dim probably due to its lengthy proximity from her, but she didn't care. Light meant an exit from this dratted place. The clicking of her heals sped up as she increased her speed. The light brightened as she got closer and closer.  
"Almost there!" she thought hopefully. She reached the end of the corridor all she had to do was turn the corner and-

"Oomph!" She hit something tall and hard and she fell on her arse, dropping her wand and hearing it clatter to the ground. She heard a low moan come from around the corner that was separating her from whatever she crashed into on the other side. She grasped her wand tightly and on all fours she crawled over to the corner and peered cautiously around it at the exact same time Draco Malfoy did the same.

-O

**A/N**: Bwahahaha cliffy! So what do you think?? Am I alright for a newb or what? Sorry it took me forever to get this up for you all! Hope you enjoyed! Also I'm sorry for all the suspense. I know that'll drive a couple people mad with curiosity but I'll be a speedy updater!

But…I _would _seriously adore review! **They encourage me to update quicker hint**

_Alsooo I'm still looking for title ideas! So if you got any good ones I would love to hear them!! Thanks all  
.:L:._


	3. Part One: Chapter 2: Into the Dark

Listening to: Howie beck – Sometimes (She's So Far In)

Disclaimer: I own my ass and that's about it….

A/n: I tried to make this one a bit longer for bundibird hope it is satisfactory!!

Things to know: '_thinking_' _"spells"_ "speaking"

**Chapter 2**

Into the Dark

Hermione gasped and fell back on her hands, scuttling as far away from Draco as she could manage. She pointed her wand at him, directing him to sit across from her. He sighed and ran a hand through his platinum gold hairs as he moved to sit against the wall opposite her. Unease wafted over Hermione as she glared at Malfoy. Judging by his expression he seemed far to relaxed for this situation, slightly amused even! This unnerved Hermione to no end. Though her eyes practically bore holes in him, he continued to just sit there studying his nails and looking down at his beguiling wand that lay quite a few feet from him.

Wand still directed at Malfoy, with her jaw set, Hermione spoke. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" There was silence for a moment before Malfoy sneered and looked up at her.

"Funny Granger," He started, "I was about to ask the same thing. But luckily my superior intellect kicked in just in time to stop me from asking such stupid questions with obvious answers." He glared up at her but she just fumed. She was about to retort when he cut her off and began again. "I assume Granger that you, like myself, must have taken an incorrect staircase and landed yourself here, in this labyrinth of hallways and dead ends with no visible exit and obviously no heating charms" Malfoy looked pointedly at her chest. Hermione gasped in outrage sand crossed her arms over her bosom ready to explode but yet again he continued.

"Unless," he stated while rising from the ground, "you purposely wandered down here Granger, just hoping to end up dead and alone. But, then little old me crashed your masochistic party and ruined all the fun. By all means continue! _Please_ continue to wander these halls until your starved emaciated form dies and rots. Pay me no heed Granger; it'd only be my pleasure to watch." He reclined against the wall, crossing his arms and clenching his teeth behind closed lips.

Hermione's blood was near broiling at this point. She had never been so thoroughly insulted in her life! It was so blatant! So crude! So- so … Malfoy!

She sprung to her feet, earning a raised eyebrow from Malfoy, before sticking her wand practically down his throat. That got his attention. Unlike last time he wasn't squirming with fear. He just met her glare with furious vengeful eyes.

"Look here Malfoy," She spat, "I'm going to give you a break and pretend you didn't just say all those- indecent things about me." Her grip tightened on her wand as she prodded his neck with it. "As Far as I'm concerned Malfoy your not even worth the time it would take for me to hex you, but don't think that I wont if you give me the chance." Hermione gestured her wand towards his lower parts and smiled with malice. Malfoy, who was completely confused and bit terrified by Hermione, didn't even notice when she "_accio'ed"_ over his wand. He only gracelessly plopped to the ground, and covered his parts.

"_Vicissitudo" _she murmured. Malfoy's wand turned into a silver and green key which she slipped into her bra for safe keeping. _'He won't be getting that any time soon'_

She thought with satisfaction. Turning back to him she smirked before getting serious.

"Now," she started in a McGonagall-ish manner "If I am going to be trapped in this-," she looked about her then turned back to him, "this maze with _you_ of all bleeding people, I demand that you drop your whole pompous pureblooded ferret act and give me at least a sliver of respect!" She finished stamping her foot.

Malfoy merely glanced at her coolly looking painfully bored. "Fair

enough Granger," he sighed uncrossing his arms "just stop your bleary tirade."

Hoisting himself up, he stared strait at Hermione. "_I'll _stop acting like myself **if **youdo the same" lounging against the wall he eyed Granger from beneath his lids.

Hermione's wand hand faltered as she stared at him in bafflement "Wha-," she began confused, "What are you getting at Malfoy?" her air of superiority was fading fast. Malfoy smirked and stepped towards Hermione.

" I admit it Granger. I am a spoiled, pompous, big headed, arrogant little twat, just

like you," he pointed still inching closer, "are a brilliant, self-righteous, fuzzy-headed woodland creature" Hermione frowned and Malfoy's smirk became more prominent._'His sarcasm isn't funny,' _Hermione thought annoyed. She realized that she had to strain her neck to look up at Blondie. They were barely six inches away from one another.

_We're awfully close_… Hermione tried stepping back but alas she was right against the stone wall. Malfoy leaned in and grabbed one of her fuzzy chocolate curls tugging on it gently he continued. "But if you want to act like different people Granger," his voice was soft and deep as he looked in her eyes, "I don't blame you," he whispered turning away from her and looking at his surroundings, "it's like a different world down here." He turned away looking about himself.

They were silent awhile. Hermione could only just watch Malfoy looking around

himself so inquisitively. She could remember herself doing the same thing when she first entered these passage ways.. It appeared that she and Malfoy did have something in common. They shared a ravenous sense of curiosity.

"C'mon Granger," he yelled as he began to stride down the unlit hallway. "Into the unknown." She heard his footsteps pick up pace and him mutter "and I know that bugs you to no end- little know it all"

Hermione smiled a little as she scooped up her things lit her wand and followed Malfoy into the dark.

But little did Hermione know Malfoy was grinning to himself and fingering a little silver and green key in his left pocket.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/N: Shocking ? I hope so! And I also hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can show said appreciation by submitting a review by clicking go – you know in the left corner! Thanks in advance!

The next chapter will be up by next week! And if not I'll have a one shot for you! Either way you'll get something! As long as I get some reviews, there are no losers in this situation!


	4. Part One: The Hallway Chapter 3: Oh

The City by Joe Purdy

Disclaimer: I'm POOOORRRRR!!!

A/n: Enjoy luvvies!

**Part One: The Hallway **

Chapter three  
  
Oh…

Draco and Hermione made there way down the winding hallways. The soft glow from Hermione's wand dimly lit the way downward deeper and deeper into the darkness. Hermione was lagging behind Draco quite a bit now. She was examining the details in the building structure and the tiny arachnids that wandered about. _'The architecture used almost looks gothic,'_ Hermione mused, _'except there are no flying buttresses… that and the stained-glass windows are covered by stone bricks. And the spiders! They are oddly familiar to the ones that fled when the chamber was opened'_ she prodded one wither her wand and it only crawled faster. Hermione chuckled.

Sighing with frustration Draco stopped walking forward. It was too dark and he had this lingering fear of tripping over something dead.

He turned to face Hermione and looked annoyed _'The witch is playing with bleeding spiders! Well isn't this a fairy tale…'_

"Granger could you possibly move just a bit faster than a dead flobberworm"

Hermione looked up from her source of entertainment, slightly embarrassed. She almost forgot Malfoy was there.

"Sorry. Got a little distracted." Malfoy scoffed and continued to walk.

"Not a problem Granger. It's just, walking blindly down meandering tunnels; it's _not _exactly a guilty pleasure of mine." Hermione rolled her eyes. His sarcastic sweetness was irritating but tolerable. She picked up the pace.

Hermione followed behind him at a reasonable distance, cutting out all side trips to look around and just did that as she walked.

Hermione's wand light hardly affected the surrounding darkness as they continued making headway. The tunnel seemed to lead nowhere. It just kept on going on and on. The chilly air hitting the pair's faces suggested that they were going deeper and deeper in to the ground. Soon Draco could see his breath and Hermione's occasional shivers became constant. But they didn't complain. And even though the silence seemed so loud neither of them spoke.

Mesmerized by the pure darkness the two couldn't stop. They kept walking onward. Hermione's wand began having little to no effect on the darkness but the pair didn't notice. In fact they seem to be enchanted. All they saw was the darkness enticing them and pulling them forward. Draco began to trot, but Hermione pushed ahead from the side, running in front of him. _'NO!'_ Draco thought, _'she can't get there first!' _He caught up to her and grabbed her arm pulling her behind him and running ahead. Hermione huffed as she pounced on his back in a desperate attempt to get ahead. Draco let out a feral growl as he wrenched Hermione from his back. Hermione fell silently from his back grabbing his leg making him fall forward. Crawling over him she began clawing forward. But Draco fisted her hair yanking her back atop him. Hermione let out a howl shattering the silence and lifting the spell. The two were panting as they looked at each other confused.

"What jus-?"

"Do you know wha-?"

"Was tha-?"

"Who could of-?"

"I don't know" they said in unison.

Hermione sighed "Malfoy" she started "What just-?"

"Don't ask me Granger," he muttered "It's like this hallway wants us to hurry up and get to its end" he uncurled himself from Hermione and began dusting himself off. Hermione did the same, before uttering a quick_ Scourgify _on both herself and Malfoy

"Well possibly" Hermione pondered "but- no" she paused "No. that's not it" Hermione murmured.

Malfoy glanced at her puzzled. She was fiddling with a misbehaving curl. _'She's thinking'_ Malfoy had notice that she always did this whenever she was deep in thought.

"What are you getting at Granger" he asked intruded.

"I think this hallway wants us to talk" She stated getting up.

Malfoy scoffed "What are you suggesting Granger, That the tunnel wants us to become friends? "

"Nooo," she slurred. "Think about it Malfoy, the enchantment we were under, it only stopped when I screamed. It obviously wants us to have some sort of social activity with one another."

His eyebrows rose as he lifted himself from the ground. "Oh," he breathed. He really didn't like the idea of having to talk with Granger._ 'We'll probably discuss the many achievements of gnomes or something equally heinous.'_ Draco could feel his self-conscious sending him pitying looks. He mentally flipped him off and scowled.

Hermione waited for Draco to continue his thought. But he only bent over to tie his shoe.

"Oh?' Hermione questioned, "haven't you anything else to say except 'oh'?" He scowled at her and started walking again. Hermione picked up her wand and stomped after him. _'I'm so not in the mood,' _he mentally wined. He stopped walking and looked towards her.

"What's there to say Granger?" Draco questioned "You solved the bloody mystery. All we have to do is keep talking and the spell won't happen again, right?" _'Please just agree and shut up'_

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and glanced at him "Yes, well-." She cleared her throat, "Aren't you the least bit curious about why the spell made us run like hell and fight like savage animals in the first place?" Hermione strengthened her light spell

"No" Draco lied. Actually it was driving him mad. _'Not as mad as granger is though.'_ He began to walk.

"Oh…" Hermione sighed as she silently marched behind him. '_Guess he's not as curious as I thought.'_ She glanced at Malfoy. His expression was stoic as he stared mirthlessly at the darkness ahead. _'Maybe we don't have anything in common after all' _

Silently she prayed that she was wrong.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sneaky Peaky:

**Part One: The Hallway**

Chapter 4

"Say something Granger… Anything" this startled Hermione considering that they had been walking silently for quiet a few minutes and nothing had happened yet. Glancing at Malfoy she noted that he was still staring out at the darkness though this time he looked pained and dreadfully bored. He was no longer ahead of her either. He was walking next to her on her left side. She guessed he was right though. She should say something before they become bewitched again.

"uhmm.." She began eloquently. Malfoy's eyes rolled to the ceiling before settling on her. She sighed. "My name is Hermione Jane Granger and I'm a …um… book…worm?" Hermione guessed.She didn't know what to say!

Malfoy smirked and snickered_. 'Clearly she is not a linguist'_

"Granger we are not in Bookworms Anonymous"

Hermione frowned and blushed "Yea, well" she started, fingering the hem of her shirt "Why don't you try to start some conversation" Hermione challenged

"Alright." Draco accepted cracking his knuckles. "My name is Draco Aquilius Malfoy and …and I'm not a Death Eater."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

A/n!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like Chap 4 Annnd the Sneak peek!! Woooo! Alrighty Please R&R!! I do appreciate and will try to reciprocate!!

Love you all and Good night!

L


	5. Part One: The Hallway Chapter 4: Wow

Listening to: Kings of convenience!!

**Part One: The Hallway**

Chapter 4

Wow...

"Say something Granger… Anything" this startled Hermione considering that they had been walking silently for quiet a few minutes and nothing had happened yet. The hallway was slowly becoming something else. It was degenerating into something less structured. The bricks were crumbling into just rough stone walls and the ground no longer was easy to walk upon. Hermione found herself looking down occasionally, watching her step. The temperature had increased as well. The frigid cold had become a pleasant cool but Hermione had a feeling that would soon change. Her breath quickened as she and Malfoy ventured down into the depths. Though the darkness dominated the pair Hermione wasn't afraid. Malfoy was unarmed and the tunnel didn't seem to be booby trapped. _'Never in all my wildest, most preposterous dreams would I have ever imagined myself walking **blindly** down a dark underground passage with Malfoy of all people, at my side as my only companion. This is crazy! I cannot believe this is happening! It's so bizarre, not to mention risky…'_ Hermione sighed.Eventhough she knew how dangerous and reckless this all was she couldn't help the adrenalin that pulsed down her spine as she journeyed further and further into the endless tunnel.

Glancing at Malfoy she noted that he was still staring out at the darkness though this time he looked pained and dreadfully bored. He was no longer ahead of her either. He was walking next to her on her left side. She guessed he was right though. She should say something before they become bewitched again.

"uhmm.." She began eloquently. Malfoy's eyes rolled to the ceiling before settling on her. She sighed. _'Might as well start with the basics' _"My name is Hermione Jane Granger and I'm a …um… book…worm?" Hermione guessed.She didn't know what to say!

Malfoy looked at her with contempt_. 'Clearly she's no linguist'_

"Granger we are not in Bookworms Anonymous"

Hermione frowned and blushed "Yea, well" she started, fingering the hem of her shirt "Why don't you try to start some conversation" Hermione challenged

"Alright." Draco accepted cracking his knuckles. "My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy," he wavered uncertainly, "I 'm a seeker, a blond, about 6'1, an only child and …" he stalled

"And…" Hermione beckoned. It was fun to watch him squirm

"…and what I'm not… is a Deatheater."

The teens stared at each other in the dim light of Hermione's wand. Grey and brown eyes met uncertainly as they looked at each other just waiting for the other to react. Neither moved. Draco's cold piercing grey eyes were diluted. Not even close to weak but vulnerable some how. Hermione knew she had to choose her words carefully, but she was at a loss for what to say. He had just admitted to not being a Deatheater. She was too confused. What did this mean? _'So he's not a Deatheater. What does it matter? He still thinks you're worthless, a pathetic excuse for a human being- not to mention a **wizard**. He's still the same pompous bastard he was ten seconds ago, before he admitted that he wasn't a death eating scoundrel.' _Hermione knew this was a lie. Ten seconds ago she thought if he had the chance he would kill her without a second thought. Now, she didn't know.

"Malfoy," she whispered cautiously, "what- what do you mean?"

He smirked nervously trying to sound as normal as possible while running a hand through his silky tresses. "What do you think it means Granger?" He was walking again ignoring her and Hermione was quickening her strides, trying to keep up with his strides… again. Draco, on the other hand was trying his best to keep up his faced of calm. _'I didn't just tell Granger that. Dear Salazar I did not just do that… FUCK! Well that was dumb. angry sigh groannnn I am so damn dead! She's going to tell all of Slytherin and and…. Dear Merlin! Okay, okay calm down you twat! Just try to change the conversation… the weather! That always a good conversation starter! Shit, forgot we were deep underground…. Wait I think she's saying something …'_ Hermione had finally caught up to him and was answering the rhetorical question he just asked.

'_Great.' _

"I-" she started "I don't know Malfoy.' The frustration was evident in her voice. He turned to face her and raised an eyebrow. She looked all riled up. He kept walking. _'Did her skirt get shorter?'_ "What am I supposed to think it means?" she snapped wrenching him from his randy thoughts. "What am I supposed to think at all? What do I think when my nemesis of seven years declares he's not a baddie- no not at all - actually he's a- a saint?!" Hermione threw her arms madly trying to get his attention as her wild mane of hair waved left and right, frizzy due to the rising heat and humidity of the cave.

'_What?!'_

Malfoy abruptly stopped in his tracks. Turning around quickly Hermione crashed into him toppling backwards before Malfoy griped her arm pressing her flush against his chest…  
Clutching her wrists tightly he backed her against a wall staring daggers into Hermione's eyes. "I am **not** a saint Granger!" Hermione tilted her head back and glared up at him just as fiercely. "Yeah Malfoy? Then what are you!?" He seethed.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" his cry was so exasperated and laced with pain, Hermione shut right up. "God Granger, I don't know" He loosened her wrists but pushed her harder against the cavern walls. "I don't know what I am Granger but I do know what I am not. I'm not a Deatheater," he choked out through clenched teeth "and I'm_ not_ a saint" the last part he whispered panting slightly. His steely grey eyes were now stormy, hurt and confused as he stared painfully down at Hermione. They stayed like that for a few heavy seconds before Malfoy sighed and continued walking. Hermione quietly followed after him.

They had made it. They had made it to the end of the bloody tunnel and it lead into… a cave! When Hermione had caught up to Malfoy he was leaning against the wall of the tunnel staring angrily at the entrance to the cave. He let out a frustrated groan. It was sweltering. Hermione had abandoned her robe and knee socks long ago, shrinking it and storing it in her pocket. Her shirt was unbuttoned to borderline indecency and her skirt was hitched as well. So it's no surprise that when she saw Malfoy there leaning coolly against the stone walls, still fully robed, her jaw dropped. He took one glance at her and sighed.

He pushed off the wall and started into the cave pulling off his sweater and throwing it towards Hermione. She shrunk it midair, caught it and stuffed it in her pocket, slightly miffed. Stuffing it in her pocket she began after him. But then she stopped. It was getting colder.

Suddenly it was freezing!

"Woa!" Hermione exclaimed. The temperature had dropped what felt like 100 degrees as soon as Malfoy entered the cave. Draco stuck his head out of the cave eyeing Hermione questioningly. The heat had retuned! The sudden temperature change made Hermione's skin burn. She clung to the cavern wall breathing a silent scream. Malfoy strode towards her and the heat increased. Hermione fell to the floor and writhed, screaming in agony. It was as though she was an inch from the sun. She could feel the burns appearing on arms. "MALFOY, GET AWAY!" Stunned he stopped in his tracks and backed away._ 'What in Merlin's name -?' _Hermione was able to seat herself against the wall as soon as Malfoy was far enough away. Blisters were appearing on her arms but she ignored them. Glancing at Malfoy she noticed his curious expression. His eyebrows were raised apprehensively yet his stoic eyes remained so. She looked quiet ragged with her shirt hanging open and her skirt flayed to one side. He was about to say something but panting, Hermione spoke first. "Malfoy," she stated wearily. "…you're really hot"

Malfoy smirked, "Well Granger, you're not half bad yourself. Can't believe it took you this long to notice me though" he was unbuttoning his shirt, "And they say you're smart… hogwash… you're head's empty but don't despair, I know another way you could put that head of yours to good use." He suggested.

Hermione just glared.

"Malfoy please refrain from releasing anymore rubbish from that mouth of yours or I will not be held accountable for my actions." She sighed, "When I said that you were hot before I meant _literally_ as in _physically"_

"You think I'm attractive Granger, I get it. I'm not daft"

"No! - God- Malfoy! You know what I mean!"

"I do. You want to shag?"

"As in burning hot"

"Granger-"

"Like flames, the sun-!"

"Granger-"

"- Equator, Dante's Inferno, sweltering mid-august-!"

"Bloody Hell Granger! You're not going to rape me now, are you?

"NOO!" she yelled grasping his shoulders "AND THAT'S BECAUE I AM NOT ATRAC- attract-a-"  
Hermione sputtered and wobbled. Malfoy held her up by the arms.  
" Not what Granger?" Malfoy smirked "See you can't even say it! Malfoy you ruddy dog! You're irresistible! Look at you Granger you're bright red!"

Indeed she was. She was fanning herself and panting pushing futilely against Malfoy, trying to distance herself from him. Malfoy only held her tighter.

"Surely Granger," he started leaning in. Hermione gasped, "You're not too hot and bothered for just" he leaned in,

"one"

closer,

"little"

closer,

"kiss"

lips met

and Hermione fainted

She was out cold. Scratch that

She was out _hott_.

Hermione was burning up. After Malfoy had ended the kiss (due to a lack of response from his insignificant other) he noticed she was out like a light. At first he laughed! He thought that she fainted from shock. He tried shaking her awake but when he touched her it was as though she was enveloped in flames._ 'So this is what she meant…' _Yes, she was hott. _Wait what?' _Draco shook his head.

He lay her down before whipping out the little green key he had been storing in his pocket. He used Hermione's wand and reconfigured his wand.

"_Sustantivo"_ he said pointing his wand down at Hermione. He cast a cooling charm to regulate her body temperature and checked her pulse. '_Well she's alive. Might as well wake h- wait a minute maybe I won't' _

"_Wingardium Leviosa" _Malfoy was levitating Hermione behind him as he journeyed into the cave. Sadly it wasn't working too well. He kept whacking Hermione's head against walls _'Damn if I keep this up she'll get brain damage… don't want to waste a great mind but I don't want to hear her talk hmmm…' _he sighed. Ending the spell he picked Hermione up and swung her across his back. Sheathing her wand and lighting his he kept going into the cave.

The walls were lined with ancient text and symbols that looked like air, fire, water and earth. '_Elements? Like ancient runes? God granger would know what this stuff was. Damn pride just can't get myself to wake her... oh well '. _He continued on. Till he reached a wall. A dead end. He ran his free hand across its surface... nothing. It was smooth. He shone his wand light everywhere, muttered a few _Alohamorah's _and tapped his wand all over.

"Damn it!" he yelled "Open up!" Suddenly the ground shook. The blockade in front of him began to crumble and the walls around him did as well. He cast a quick shield in charm around himself and Hermione as the cave walls came down. The shielding charm did a decent job of protecting the two but it fizzled out in the end. Surrounding them in dust and coating them with a thick layer of dirt. Malfoy coughed as he raised his wand.

"_Carraspear" _the dust disappeared and the rubble in front of him cleared off. Adjusting Hermione off his back he looked up for the first time. Awe stricken he gasped,

"Wow"

A/n: And that my friends is the end of Part one. Enjoy it?! Hope so! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

Also please note: I'm creative, but not that creative so the made up spells… there in Spanish… so yeahhhhh ha-ha! Okay hope you enjoy the length of this chapter... yeah it was fun to write!  
Next couple chapters are going to be intense... be prepared! no more boring tunnels and caves!!

**Malfoy: Thank Merlin**!

Umm what else... Oh! I heat my first book reviewers!

Kanui d'Astor  
wasu  
bundibird  
CrazyMonkeyPantsIII  
marauderbabe289  
mnmmaniac  
Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona  
charmedatwriting

dreamerinreality

dracolovestasniax3

then nika said

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and give me feed back!!! It means so much to me!! Thank You!!!!

Okay I got to get to work on the next chap! I'll put it up if I can get … 10 reviews! Bwahaha!

Alright

_p&l_

.:L:.


	6. Part Two:The UnknownChapter 5 Where Am I

I own nothing

_A/N: Guess who's back! After my long hiatus I bring you_ (finally) _Part two! Don't worry more's on the way! I hope you enjoy! PUHHHLEEAAASEEE review! thank you so much!_

_remember! _

_"" spoken_

_'' thought_

_and Italicized means spells_

**

* * *

**

**Part Two: The Unknown **

Chapter 5

Where Am I?

The sight before Draco was breathtaking indeed. He and Hermione's unconscious body stood at the edge of a massive cliff. Beneath them lay miles upon miles of deciduous forest and further on a cloud grazing mountain range.

"But how is this possible" Draco thought aloud. "We were just… under…. ground?" He turned to look towards the collapsed opening of the cave but all that lay behind him was the jagged wall off the cliff. Draco's face contorted with confusion and frustration.

"What in Merlin's name-?" murmured Hermione from behind him. She was finally coming to. "Why do I feel like I've been hit by a bludger?"

Malfoy turned toward her "That would be my fault Granger. But I fear we have a more substantial problem" he stated grimly. Sitting up from the dusty ground she took in her surroundings and gasped. Leaping up with happiness she exclaimed "We're finally out of that dratted tunnel!!" Draco nodded "but how?"  
He cleared his throat and shifted into a more comfortable sitting position. "Well after you passed out I decided to be polite and let you rest" Draco began none to modestly, "your head ache is due to the fact that I initially tried to levitate you but your massive noggin kept bumping onto things, so I just settled on carrying your terribly heavy form."  
"A near impossible feat for a scrawny ferret like you," Hermione glared.

Malfoy feinted hurt clutching at his heart. "Such cruel words Granger! Next time you faint in a long winding tunnel, hundreds of miles below ground I'll be sure to leave you behind," she rolled her eyes.

"Or, you know you could just wake me Malfoy!"

"What am I? Your mother?"  
"Errrg! You know what? Why don't you just- just," She sighed, "Just continue with the story Malfoy. How did we get here?" she wearily finished

He pondered for a second "Hmm, well. I might just have to start over; I think I lost my place."

"MALFOY!"  
He snickered a bit before seating himself against the back of the cliff, "Alright, alright Granger, don't have a bloody conniption," he sighed, "not much happened after that. I just kept walking till I reached a blockade of some sort. I tried a bunch of opening charms before I got riled and yelled at the damn thing. Next thing I know the whole tunnels crumbling. I cast a shielding charm and when the dust cleared we were here on this cliff".

Silence.

"But we were miles below ground," stated Hermione.

"I know," Draco calmly replied.

"Below Hogwarts,"

"Yup."

"And now we're outside?"

"That seems to be the case."

Hermione stared at Draco and tilted her head in perplexity.

She was about to question him again when suddenly there was a loud clatter and the whine of horses filled their ears. A huge gust of wind tossed their hair every which way as a brilliant golden chariot swept over head. Hermione shrieked and Draco pulled the both of them to the ground. Pure darkness followed in the chariots wake, littering the skies with bright white stars. Hermione and Draco looking up could see the distant outline of a fiery horses and a being on a flaming chariot spurring them west.

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered fearfully, still clinging to the ground, "Where are we?"  
Draco met her fearful eyes with his confused ones. He shook his head and softly murmured, "I don't know".

* * *

Several minutes had passed since the dramatic sunset had occurred. Neither of them had moved or said a word they merely stared out at the night sky utterly sedated, too shocked and confused to make heads or tails of their current situation.  
Shaking his head Draco looked away from the sky and look down at the ground below.

"Granger, we need to get off this cliff," Draco breathed breaking the silence.  
Hermione, who had been deep in thought, looked toward Draco questioningly. "Come again?"  
"The cliff, We need to get off it."  
"Oh, well," Hermione started looking over the jagged edge of the precipice into the dark forest below. "How do you suppose we'll do that in the dark"  
Draco lit his wand and looked down at Hermione. "Thank Salazar for magic," he said sarcastically. He stuck his wand behind his ear and secured it with a magnetic charm.

"Y-Yes, well," Hermione stuttered indignantly, "there is _no_ way you're going to get me to descend down the face of a cliff on my hands and knees in that dim light."

Draco thought a moment then spun his wand in a counter clock wise motion and a long coil of rope shot out. Placing his wand back behind his ear he tied one end of the rope to a large bolder and threw the other end off the side of the cliff. Hermione heard the rope land in a soft pile of leaves.

"Milady," He teased, bowing deeply "your chariot awaits" he gestured towards the rope ladder.  
Hermione stared affrightedly at Draco and then towards the rope.

Draco rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe it. _'Gods! She's afraid. Gryffindor bravery my arse.'  
_"C'mon Granger," he grabbed on to the rope and readied it to climb, " You'll be fine."

"But Malfoy" fear practically dripped from her eyes "We don't know what's down there."  
"Well," Draco sighed, "It's about time we found out."

He handed some of the rope to Hermione, who reluctantly took hold of it and watched Draco go over the edge of the cliff, his feet landed hard against the side of the rocky crag and he began to scale downward. A few steps down he stopped.

"Granger," he called up at her. Hermione's feet edged towards the rim of the cliff and she peeked over. Malfoy was looking up at her, obviously tired of her apprehension.  
"Granger," he repeated, "just don't think about it. Think of something else, like that bizarre sunset we just witnessed."  
Immediately Hermione's eyes lit up. Draco rolled his and continued down the cliff. "Hurry up."

She carefully scooted off the edge off the cliff clinging desperately to the rope. _'Think of the sunset'_ she thought to herself as she slowly began to scale down. _'The sunset…'_ she pondered then gasped.

"Malfoy" she hollered her voice echoed around her

"What?" he replied, exertion present in his tone.

" I realized something," she panted, "about the sunset." The two of them were now scaling quite speedily down the cliff. "Do you know anything about the Greek gods?"  
She questioned.  
Draco grunted. Hermione looked down at him anxiously, Draco just continued descending. Hermione sighed and continued her decline. "I'll take that as a no". Draco scoffed and replied "Of course I know about the Greek gods, now get to the point."

"Well" she began with disdain, "the 'god' the carries the sun across the sky, that brings day and night, his name is-."  
"Apollo?"  
"No actually it's Helios. It was a good guess though those two are often times confused. But anyway Helios and his chariot of flaming horses they were mythological, so they didn't really exist" mused Hermione  
"Apparently they do unless of course you missed that spectacular example of existence. I don't think that was a human I saw on that giant chariot. There are probably more of them around her-."  
"That's exactly what I'm thinking! What if Helios isn't the only deity we're going to see? What if there really is some Mt. Olympus? What if there is some pantheon of gods just waiting to meet us at the bottom of the cliff!"

Draco stopped descending and stared skeptically up at Hermione  
"Granger, you're going mad. You can't honestly believe that, can you?"

"It's possible. I mean we did just see a god. That kind of leads me to believe that there will be more"

"But Mount Olympus? You're letting your little Gryffindor imagination run away with you"

"Malfoy, you don't seem to understand. We just saw a GOD. A GOD! A totally mythological being! Something we were told didn't exist! I'm just saying, don't completely discredit the idea."

"You're overanalyzing this."

"At least I'm not the one disparaging it"

"Whatever Granger." he said clearly dismissing the topic, "Look down. You can see the ground now."  
Indeed she could. A hundred or so feet below her lay the pile of leaves that the end of the rope fell into. A halo of tall arched trees surrounded the area leading into the forest.

Hermione could hear the crunch of leaves signifying that Draco had reached the ground. She followed shortly after landing softly on the dead leaves. Looking about her she saw that the small area where they stood was backed by the steep cliff and lead only towards the foreboding woods. There was no way around it as far as she could see. They only had one path to follow and it was there, into the darkest array of trees she had ever seen.

Draco had begun scoping out the area checking for any signs of danger or humanity at that. As he headed further away from the base of the cliff, Hermione decided it was best to make camp. She transfigured the leaves into wood and started a small unquenchable fire. After, she magicked up some blankets and pillows. She set up she and Draco's sleeping areas opposite from each other and adjacent to the fire.

Striding back to the cliff Draco was surprised to see Hermione in pajamas, with her back against the cliff sipping something warm. She looked up at him with those wide brown eyes and offered him a cup.  
"Tea?" she asked.  
Draco mumbled a reply and half heartedly grasped the cup, seating himself next to her.

He noticed the poorly made fire and the makeshift blankets that were feebly transfigured

"Nice camp site, Granger." He quipped as he sipped his tea heartily.

"I was tired" she mumbled, sparing him a glare before asking, "Did you find anything?" he shook his head as he drank more tea. "Nothing but trees and grass" Hermione furrowed her brows.

"Nothing? No animals or anything?"

"Not one."

Silence loomed over for awhile until Draco sighed.

Hermione had begun to play with a tuft of hair and stare into space.

"Granger, stop thinking about it." He commanded, "It's far too late at night for you to run off with that crazy imagination of yours. Besides I don't want to be woken in the middle of the night for some half-arse idea. Figure it out in the morning."  
He finished off his mug and glanced at it wistfully. Tossing it aside he dragged himself to the pile of grey roughly transfigured blankets. He stared at them. '_She must be mad if she_ _thinks I'm sleeping on this rubbish'_

He grabbed his wand from the recesses of his pocket and with a whirl, pointed it at the pile of blankets before him.

_Planto dignus mihi, _he drawled.

From the odious grey pile rose a large cot that looked quite comfortable. It was covered with silver and green goose down throw pillows, and sheets that resembled Egyptian cotton.

Smirking at Granger he turned to his cot and began prepping it for sleeping.

Hermione scowled in his general direction and stared as he began fluffing his pillows. _Playing it up a bit is he? Well!'_ Striding to her pile of blankets she pondered a moment before it hit her. Raising her wand high above her head she swished it with a downward arch.

_Sonno morbido _she cast and the pathetic blankets rose high up into a massive sleigh bed.She added _coperte cuscino_ as an after thought and two massive pillows floated down along with a fluffy quilt.

Hopping into and sinking deep into her bed and covers she saw a glaring Malfoy standing askew from his bed. She glanced at him flippantly, smirking and tossing her brown curls over her shoulder. "Goodnight _Malfoy" _she taunted.

There was no reply.

* * *

_REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ or I'll **die**


	7. Part Two: The Unknown: Chapter 6: Sight

_**The Truth Lies Benieth**_

Part Two

Chapter 7

Sight 

By Ladyslythendor

Draco was awoken by the clatter of chariot wheels and the whine of what sounded like a team of horses. And then, of course, there was that sudden blinding light.

"Fuck." he swore beneath his breath. He could hear Hermione complaining as well. Squinting and shielding his eyes from the beaming morning sun, he tossed off his covers and with little grace rolled out of bed.

And then he heard a shriek.

Covering his ears he swiveled his head and looked towards the source. Hermione lay with her face mashed between her pillows and her frame coiled into a ball.

"Damn it Malfoy!" she yelled through the pillows, "Would you do the world a huge favor and put on some blasted trousers!"

It had been six days since the decent from the cliff and the pair had been scouting the forest for any sign of intelligent life. No such luck. The area seemed utterly uninhabited. Not a single living thing, neither bird nor bee, had been spotted, (well other than the chariot god of course). One night Hermione attempted communication with the god. Needless to say her attempt was unsuccessful the wild mares drowned out any hope of the god hearing her.

For once in her life Hermione was stuck. She couldn't figure it out. She had her theories, of course. But they were questionable. Hermione was convinced that they had somehow stumbled into an alternate universe, one without humans that was far less advanced, honing only the most basic forms of life (plants and trees), created by maybe these superior beings (gods). Draco, on the other hand, was betting on the fact that this was some enchantment of Dumbledore's gone horribly wrong and that any day now someone would show up and portkey them out of here. But sadly, Draco had to admit; the gravity of their situation was growing. They lacked supplies. Though they did find a small stream not too far from the campsite, there was little they could do with it. Every day they've had to transfigure leaves and water into shallow meatless broths.

Definitely not the three course meal Hogwarts students were used to.

Food was not he only issue though. The lack of soap meant cleaning charms and cleaning charms can only do so much. Their clothes seriously needed a proper washing. And don't even mention hair. Hermione was pretty sure that once she saw Draco transfiguring tree sap into shampoo and trying to use a couple of twigs as a comb.

But this state of want had caused things between the two of them to become a bit more casual. They knew they were the only ones around for miles, so they began to loosen up their rigidity on their strict social image. There were no books so Hermione needn't act like such a worm. One day she sat all day in the sun by the stream without a single smart thought in her head. Draco, though still arrogant and surreptitious in his ways, would too, occasionally lay back and relax with Hermione by the stream and not give a damn about his status or blood. There were no longer as argumentative as they were in the cave. They shared theories and ideas in the semi peace that had been bred. They knew that if either of them wanted to survive they needed to cooperate. Sadly neither of them were morning people and that caused them to be quiet irritable, what with the sudden sunrises and all.

"Cool it Granger" he murmured scanning the ground for his predisposed clothes. He was still quite groggy and not in the mood for nagging but Hermione was beyond stopping. Facing away from him she began her rant.

'Why in Godric's name would you sleep nude! Were in the middle of a…. of… blast! You see! I don't even know where we are and you- your just bearing all!!

"Granger," Malfoy growled flipping over his blankets and eventually the cot. _'where the fuck are my clothes, I could have sworn…?'_

"What if something happened in the middle of the night, hmmm?" she continued, "What if some bear were about to swallow you whole, Draco? What then?"

"Granger, My"  
"I'll tell you what. You wouldn't have been ready! YOU would have been dead! YOU would have been ROYALY SCR-!"

"GRANGER! MY CLOTHES ARE FUCKING GONE!"

Hermione turned around quickly to give Draco and incredulous stare, but quickly turned around again once she remembered his undressed state.

She coughed quietly to ebb the awkwardness

"Well I could have told you that Draco" she muttered.

"That's not what I meant" he sighed grabbing up his blanket to wrap around his form.

"I piled my clothes next to my cot last night and now their more lost than Luna's mind." Hermione groaned and he smirked "You can look at me now Granger. I'm decent."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind never seeing your ugly mug again Malfoy. Pretty sure I've had quite enough of it."

Draco rolled his eyes and lay down upon his makeshift bed. So she wanted to play… uhgg it was way too early for this.

"Now you don't mean that." He yawned "You can't get enough of me like you can't get enough of oxgen" Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms

"Draco, you're hardly a necessity." '_wait, Draco? What-?'_  
"You only say that because you've never been without me"

Hermione stole a glance towards him and he met her gaze with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. She could feel the smugness roll off of him in waves. He lay extended on his cot, with one arm casually behind his head and his hair fanning about his features. His blankets were draped upon him in a toga like fashion making him look like he belonged in Rome. The sunlight beamed down on him and his relaxed expression, from through the trees and he appeared dare I say it, angelic. Lying back herself she listened to the rustle of the leaves and the whistle of the wind as bright beaming Panoptes Helios shone down and warmed her skin. She sighed, "Stupid git" and in the peaceful silence she was lulled back to sleep.

A gentle wind stirred the trees and a single green leaf was shaken loose and skewed about in the air before landing upon the face of a strikingly blond young man who was awoken by its intrusion.

_'Apparently I fell asleep,' _thought _D_raco as he lifted his heavy head. Rubbing his eyes he reached under his pillow for his wand. "Haud puer!" bellowed a tremulous voice. He quickly glanced in that direction and froze.

There stood three armed men, two wielding menacing swords the other a dagger to an enraged Hermione's throat. Her hair flew about every which way as she struggled against the animalistic grip her captor had upon her. Draco gripped his wand but didn't move from his awkward position on the cot. He hurriedly tried to assess the situation. Hermione was captured, but by who? The three men appeared to be bandits. Their clothing was scraggly and dirt besmirched their faces.

The dirtiest of the men stood closest to him. He was heavy with muscle and had a flaming red beard with curly matted hair to match. The second swordsman was tall and thin, clearly unbalanced. Draco sensed that he was wounded in his right foot for he put most of his pressure on his left causing him to sway a bit. Lastly, the man with the dagger. There was something about him that made him appear more threatening than the others. He had jet-black hair and a thin but muscular frame. He was a shade of ungodly pale and his expression mirrored Draco's; it was blank and observing. Draco felt he was holding back something more egregious than any dagger. Clearly the brightest (not to mention cleanest) of the group, he kept a firm grip on Hermione and let his counterparts do the talking.

"Puer! Quid est nomen tuum ( Boy! What Is Your Name)? Asked the bearded one in Latin, poking his sword in Draco's direction. Draco sat up quietly and flashed a look towards Hermione. She caught it and stopped struggling. He stealthily stowed his wand in the folds of his suedo-robe, pretending to be rolling it. The red beard angrily watched Draco prim himself dusting the leaves off his clothing and finally flipping his hair out of his face.

"Mea nomen, " began Draco, keeping his voice low and even, "Est Malfoi. Draconius Malfoi. (my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy)

The bearded one visibly blanched and turned towards Hermione's captor.

"Iaces ( he _lies_)," whispered the black haired one, "Narramus versus( Tell us the truth)" he ordered silently threatening Draco by pressing the dagger to Hermione's throat.

"Es versus!" Proclaimed Draco, angrily rising from the bed, "Polliceor a Dei!" (It is the truth! I swear by the gods!).  
This statement resulted in a upheaval of shouts and sword swinging from the bandits.

"Quid est! (What is this!)?" questioned the skinny, unbalanced one, motioning his sword between the pale one and Draco.

"Nescio!" exclaimed the pale one flinging Hermione aside and brandishing his sword "Tuum Argumentum ex silentio!" (I don't know! You are trying to prove something based on the absence of evidence)

"Iaces," hissed the skinny one.

"Cur fratem? Pro Quo?" Red beard angrily questioned "Cui Bono" (why brother? For what [do you lie? To who's advantage?)

During all this yelling Hermione manage to crawl over to Draco. He helped her to her feet

"Are you alright" he whispered eyeing her and the fight

"Yeah," she murmured unable to take her eyes of the confrontation. "What is this all about?"  
Draco had almost forgotten that Hermione didn't understand a speck of Latin. "Well?" she questioned.

" My name," answered Draco, then added "Inter alia. (Amongst other things)" under his breath

"Do you have your wand?" Hermione asked ignoring his murmuring.

"Of course" Draco scoffed, "Do you?"

"Obviously," Hermione mimicked Draco's tone of arrogance

the fight was winding down the two men seemed to trust the black haired man but barely . They looked over to the pair of adolescents. Hermione stepped closer to Draco and he unconsciously grabbed her wrist.

"Draconius et…" (Draco and….?)

"Hermionea," Draco answered for her

The black haired one scoffed. "Estne Malfoi quoque? (Is she a Malfoy too?)

Draco glared at him "Est Malfoi. Et est mea femina" (She is a Malfoy. And she is my wife."

The black haired one spared Draco a disbelieving glance before sheathing his dagger and sword.

"Patience brother," Grunted the Red Beard.

"You two," he said pointing to Draco and Hermione "follow us back to town. We will question you there". He began to enter the woods and the black haired one immediately followed. The skinny one stood behind them trying his best to look formidable. He was sneering and motioning his head for them to follow the red beard.

Still clutching Hermione's wrist Draco ambled after their captors into the dense forest.

"They're taking us prisoner" stated Hermione. Draco didn't respond. Hermione sighed and they marched on.

But then they stopped.

"Wait," said the black haired one "we almost forgot." He pulled out two rough white cloths and approached the two captives.

"You must be blindfolded" he stated while tying the cloth over each of the pairs eyes.

"Pro tempore." Hermione could hear the amusement in his voice (though she didn't understand) as he finished the knot around her head.

With a shove forward a terrified Hermione blindly began to walk. She found herself regretting her earlier words. She really did wish he could see Draco's ugly mug again.

(A/n Yeah, I got sick of writing in Latin. From now on I'll only put the important phrases in Latin)

Panoptes is Helios's epithet

Temporally; for now

Soooo what did u think?! I know it's getting really bizarre! But I'm sure you guys will like where it's going… coughcoughdracoandhermionearetotallygoingtotohavetopretendtheirmarriedcoughcough! Excuse me.

Yet again excuse me for my lack of updates this chapter has been sitting on my Mac for like a good three months I just haven't been able to upload it! (fan fiction doesn't like Macs ) bad excuse I know! But if it makes you feel any better you will never EVER wait this long for a new chapter again because well most of them are written!

I aim for at LEAST 20 reviews by next sunday aka the next chap so please please review OR NO MORE STORY! (((

I love my reviewers! Thank you for your support!

Pax out! 


	8. Part Two: The Unknown: Chapter 7: Blind

Disclaimer : ( same as last chap )

* * *

The Truth Lies Beneath

By LadySlythindor

Chapter 7

Part Two:

The Unknown

"Sedete."(Sit) grunted the red beard, roughly shoving Draco's shoulder. Draco glared in the general direction of the shove through the rags that covered his menacing grey eyes. He heard three men march out of the room and slam the door behind them.

The room was chilly and felt slightly damp as Draco realized too late, sitting on the soggy moss-ridden stone floor. Water seeped through the thin bed sheet that adorned his figure. He sniffed in discontent. Draco sensed they were underground due to the prevailing smell of mold that seemed to envelope his nostrils. Water dripped incessantly from the opposite corner of the room as Hermione restlessly paced; her feet making obnoxious squishy noises and splashing dabs of water on Draco with each step. Draco finally let out an annoyed growl and blindly grappled for Hermione's hand. Grabbing it, he roughly pulled her down to the ground. Hermione gasped in surprise at the forceful tug that dragged her unexpectedly downward. She fell in a tangle of limbs.

Draco let out an uncharacteristically poignant groan. She had landed on a rather erogenous zone.

"For Dobby's sake Granger!" Draco moaned as she untangled herself from him, "get off" he prodded her with his elbow. Hermione blindly flailed feeling around for some solid ground to sit upon. Once found she settled upon it shifting her frizzy brown mane out of her face.  
"Would you be so kind to warn me next time before you **manhandle** me, Draco" Hermione muttered fiercely.

"So sorry, Hermione." He whispered sarcastically, "Next time I'm blindfolded and trampled through a dense forest for hours on end I'll be sure to seat you gently in my LAP!"

Thoroughly fed up, Hermione shoved Draco forcefully to the moldy floor. He retaliated in the same fashion shoving her to the floor and pinning her there. Hermione struggled to push Draco off her but he wouldn't budge. Her arms were held by her side, He lay upon her with her hips between his muscular thighs and legs restrained by his superior strength. They glared through their rags at each other and panted, their breath blowing hot air in each others faces. Draco sighed and rolled off.

Clearly, they were both annoyed at their current situation and letting their anger get the best of them. Besides, this sort of foul play was invoking some unwelcome feelings down his spine. Realizing this Draco released her and spoke, before Hermione could retaliate "Okay okay, enough. Look Granger, we probably don't have much time before those guys return so let's try and get a few things strait, alright?" Hermione turned up her chin indignantly but then sighed, rationalizing Draco's sentiment as the sensible thing to do. "Alright" she reluctantly concurred, sitting up, "What's the situation?"  
"Right," Draco began, awkwardly taking charge, "so we know that these three bandits speak Latin,"

Hermione nodded. "Therefore we can assume they are in some way connected to the Roman Empire."

"Exactly," Draco replied, "assuming they are Romans I told them a few things…"

"Such as?"

"Things that needed to be said. They questioned who we were so I told them our names. That raised a few… complaints.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in surprise "I know the Malfoy name is old but, the Roman Empire? Malfoy that is…well ancient"  
" I know. " he sighed " I should have known better than to give my real name but what's done is done. I gave your name as Hermaenea and to keep us from being separated, I said that you were," he paused "mea femina." Hermione blinked.  
"Draco, I don't speak Latin"

"I said you were my wife" Draco braced himself for her outraged reply.

There was a pause.

"Well," she began," I guess that makes sense." Malfoy raised a questionable eyebrow from beneath his blinder.

" Women in ancient Rome had to have a male representative, whether it be a father, brother or husband," Hermione reasoned, "I mean, honestly, we look nothing alike so you couldn't say I was your sister. And you're obviously too young to be my father. That was… good quick thinking."

Draco could scarcely remember the last time he received any gratitude or appreciation. He shivered at the unfamiliar warmth that permeated down his spine.

"Thank you" he uttered in the most moderate of tones. The blond, though unused to complements let his voice betray nothing but could not stop his face from growing hot and he praised Salazar for blindfolds.  
"So where does that leave us" questioned Hermione fiddling with her bound hands

"Married, in Ancient Rome, tied up on this disgusting floor," sighed Draco shaking his rope manacles and letting his head droop back in fatigue against the wall.

…..

"Well how did we get here!?" asked Hermione after a few moments passed in silence. She wasn't she if she liked the idea of being married to Malfoy.

Draco sighed angrily, "You think if I knew that I'd still be sitting here?"  
"Well then," Hermione uttered with weary faux enthusiasm, "let's retrace our footsteps then shall we, "

"oh god"  
"**SO** we wandered down incorrect staircases into the basement of Hogwarts, accidents on both our parts I assume."

Draco just drummed his fingers louder  
"I am correct in assuming that right Malfoy?"

"Yes! Yes! I backed down there to get away from Pansy and her stupid tirade about- Merlin I dunneven know…some sort of purse poodle or Scotty dog rubbish…"

Hermione chuckled "Funny, I dashed down to the basement to get away from Seamus."

"So we both have stalkers. Great. Moving on."

"Alright alright." Hermione cleared her thought, "So in the basement we met, rather unceremoniously, and started down that tunnel… Malfoy was it just me or did you notice something extremely potent about that tunnel?"

"Hmmmm" the blond raised a curious eyebrow and glanced askance at the Gryffindors voice.

"It was like, as we went down it, it became more compelling and intoxicating like we couldn't stop. Now that I'm thinking about it I can't fathom why we didn't turn back"

"So you think something about the tunnel brought us here"

"I don't think, I know."

Hermione thought a moment "I noticed that as we traveled further down the tunnel- it changed! The walls degenerated right down to just rough stone! And then there was that whole crazed running bit-"

"I think I figured that part out," Interrupted Draco knowingly.

"So you were curious!" grinned Hermione, "I knew you were just as caught up in this as me"

Draco scoffed "No one could ever be as caught up in this as you." Hermione blushed crimson as he continued "The running can easily be explained by a Coactus curse. I've read about them. They compel you to do things in a certain manner, in this case to reach the end of the cave and fast. They're useful in the way that unlike the Imperious curse the caster doesn't have to be present for the spell to take effect. They can charm just about anything to initiate the curse, even places, i.e. tunnels. We must have passed some threshold which instigated it." Draco stopped to think. Hermione digested the new information in impressed silence. It was rare that she would meet another as astutely knowledgeable in spells as she. "The thing is," continued Draco quizzically, "the Coactus cures is ancient dark magic. Not many people know about it. I only know because there's one cast on my house to compel unauthorized visitors to-, well, that's not important." Draco finished offhandedly. Hermione ignored his tone and questioned

"So you think this charm is the reason why we ran and had to- speak to each other."

Draco nodded. "That's all I've got"

Hermione paused remembering their particular topic of conversation "Draco," she began meekly then sighed. The Slytherin just waited. He already knew what was coming.

"I- I wont tell anyone about," Hermione continued "well what you told me… if you don't want me to- I mean I know that your position in this ongoing…conflict- would become well… sensitive, If word were to get out about where your loyalties lie, or rather, where thy don't lie"

Draco could almost hug her. Thank god his arms were restrained. The blindly grinning pureblood took a few moments to muster up a response. He didn't know what to say.

"Hermio- Granger- that means a lot… I- "

She shook her head. "Don't mention it, _Draco_" she laughed softly

" Only if you don't, _Hermione_" he paused, then added as an after thought, "Thanks"

And he smiled.

* * *

The rank humid stink of the small room was disturbed by a cool burst of fresh air, which billowed threw the dirt encrusted tresses of the adolescents that sat looking destitute with besmirched faces and tattered clothes.

Soft tempered footsteps approached the blinded pair as they stared fruitlessly in the direction of their sound.

Draco felt the presence halt behind him and his body tensed. Slowly, the footsteps continued to pace until they were directly in front of Draco. Two hands pulled him to his feet. The blood rushed suddenly to his head and Draco swayed before trying to steady himself and regain his poise.

"Venite mecum(come with me)" a voice spoke haughtily yet calmly.

Draco hesitantly began to follow the man before stopping in his tracks and frowning.

"Sed quis de meus femina Hermionea? (but what of my wife Hermione?)"

Draco could practically smell the smirk on his captors face "Tu non cupes sua videre id (you do not wish for her to see this)."

Draco gave two throaty coughs before being led out of the room.

He barely heard Hermione sniff in reply as the door slammed behind him.

It was raining outside of the holding room which Draco was being led from. The cold north wind stung bitterly at his exposed skin. Draco had nearly forgotten his current state of dress. He wore only his blanket draped over him in a toga-like fashion.  
"at least I fit the times" Draco thought bitterly, swiping the rain off his face with his bound hands. His fine blond hairs lay plastered to his head as the rains persisted into a downpour. His captor quickly latched on to his arm and dragged Draco, stumbling after him, towards shelter.

* * *

"I am being serious"

"No, you're not."

"It's a good idea! Listen were not going to be able to speak English Granger. It doesn't exist yet."

"Malfoy, how do you expect me to be mute?"

"Not mute, per say- just shy, to the point of muteness"

"You're delirious"

"Nope, just hopeful"

They sat beside each other blind as bats leaning against the mossy wall. Silence wafted between the two like a cool breeze.

Hermione licked her chapped lips, mulling it over, then sighed. "Alright so I'm a mute then. How are we to communicate?"  
Draco smirked.

* * *

Finally free of blindfolds, Draco could see his discouraging surroundings. He sat facing a wooden door tied to a blood splattered splintery chair shaky with age. The room was poorly lit by one candle and smelt dusty as though its use was uncommon. The pallid stone walls let no heat in, or out for that matter, so the room remained a constant muggy temperature. Outside of the walls the rain continued its onslaught, thundering down mercilessly upon the rooftops, its steady rhythm the only comfort Draco had. He stared at the door composed, despite the day's tribulations. He wanted to give off no air of guilt or fear, for he did nothing wrong.

It seemed like hours had passed since the beginning of their incarceration yet the adolescent pair had hardly budged from their huddled positions on they floor. They sat besides one another leaning against a damp wall whispering fervently.  
"The only thing you need to know how to say is "Apelletor Hemaenea" _I am called Hermione, "_Nescio" _I don't know_ and "Iubeo valere" which essentially means _goodbye_. If they ask you anything directly just pretend to be overwhelmed and cry. I'll teach you more Latin when we get the chance. But until then, you remember the code?

Hermione sighed "Yes… One cough means I'm in danger. Two means I'll be fine. Three, you'll be fine. A sneeze means run. A sniff means I understand. And snapping fingers means don't speak."

Draco nodded "Good. Once we can afely use our wands things will be a lot easier, but untill then codes are safest. Remember, if we're separated try and find a hidden place to use magic and cast locator charms at midnight and try and meet. If that is impossible then remember the spell _Invenio animus. _Say it three times while thinking of me and we should get a fairly strong mental connection-"

"Hush Draco- someone's coming!"

* * *

The wooden door swung open violently as a hooded figure entered the room. The man shrugged off his cloak and tossed it aside and peeled off his soggy hood, wet with rain. An ashen face was revealed as the shadow of the hood fell. Fierce grey eyes met Draco's and he remembered him as the man from the forest. He was the raven haired man who questioned his name.

Suddenly Draco knew exactly what was going on. From his sheath the man pulled two twin blade swords. The dark haired man dragged the two long swords languidly back and forth across each other, creating the ear bleeding noise of metal against metal. Draco's left eye twitched but his face otherwise remained placid. His captor approached and Draco braced himself for what was coming.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

**A/n: **oh my god. Finally. DONE. This was the most difficult chapter to write! I had such horrible writer's block! Uhgg and I feel terrible about making everyone wait so long for a new chapter but it's here!!  
Oh and If you got a little confused at the end- sorry- I was switching between scenes for dramatic effect (did it work?). If you absolutely hate it you can stick it in word and descramble it (Yeah puzzles!)  
Never again will you have to wait this long for new chapters! I hope to complete this fic by the end of august! So that means chapters galore!  
Please **REVIEW**!! I really need the feed back if I'm to finish this story by the end of summer!  
Thank you all so much for continuing to read my lame Dramione ))

PAX OUT

L

P.s: are you like the Latin? You're going to get an overload of it in the next chapters so buck up!


End file.
